Hero
by Takeno no Hikari
Summary: Summary now up on profile.
1. Chapter 1

Update A/N: Here's a note now about by other stories, as of now Angels Among Demons and Massacre are on indefinite hold (not discontinued, just a delay.) ITITY is currently under a WB influenced slow write, in other words until I get some inspiration I'm getting about a paragraph done bidayly.

New A/N: This will essentially be a side project for me (although it may turn into a major project if people like it) , hopefully it will also inspire something in me to be able write ITITY or its revisions. As with all of my Naruto stories it is Naruto PoV and will be unless specified otherwise, also it will get darker _later,_ but will start out pretty light and such. This will be a NaruNone or implied NaruTen, but I will worry about that later. Now on with the story (after a disclaimer).

Disclaimer: NO I don't own Naruto (will not say again)

WARNINGS: Sakura bashing and ooc-ness ahead

'_Thoughts'_

**Kyuubi/Demon**

"speech"

Hero

Chapter 1: Life Of Pain, Life Of Hate

"Everyone here has passed the Academy's gennin exam," Iruka's eyes sparkled with pride, "however few of you have experienced the … trials being a Shinobi brings," The brown haired chuunin's gaze lingered on Sasuke and I, giving an apologetic look, "But you are now adults in the eyes of Konoha's citizens and Shinobi and will be treated as such."

"I wish you good luck and fortunes on your gennin teams," Iruka-sensei then pulled out a sheet of paper and began to read names off of it, giving me some free time.

_I wish Itachi-aniki was being a jounin-sensei this year_, I though to myself ignoring Iruka, instead looking over to my brother to try to decipher what he was thinking.

"…will be Uchiha Naruto," I lifted my eyes and began to listen, "Uchiha Sasuke," I smirked and saw my brother's lip twitch into a smirk as well, "and Haruna…"

_Please not her, please not her, please not…_ I begged in my mind, knowing it was futile.

"Sakura, under Hatake Kakashi," The chuunin finished and a loud banging was heard as both Sasuke and I repeatedly hit our heads against our desks in frustration, while a pink haired fan girl squealed in joy.

(Scene Break)

It had been three hours since Sarutobi Asuma had come to pick up his team and they had been the only ones in the room other than us for the four hours before that, in other words we had been waiting for Hatake-san for seven hours. It was safe to say that my brother and I weren't happy in the least. Haruna on the other hand was ecstatic about the amount of time she got to ask both of us out on dates, all of which were refused, but this fangirl didn't seem to get the point, irritating us further, unfortunately for Hatake-san.

You see Sasuke and I may have been cool, calm, and collected usually, but we make exceptions some times. We had rigged up a double explosive tag trap paired with a flood bomb tag, meaning Hatake-san would first get soaked and then boiled, all in a matter of seconds.

The door slowly creaked open and a head of silver hair poked in setting off both traps and 'injuring' the man that walked through.

"My first impression of you guys is…I hate you already," at his impression I muttered out a 'feelings mutual', but the jounin ignored it, "Head to the roof now," He said and poofed away, leaving us in a cloud of smoke.

"Well I guess we should do what he says now…" Sasuke trailed off, disappointed at the lack of response from our teacher.

"Whatever, its not like we'll actually get anything out of this. Remember, Itachi-aniki offered to teach us in his spare time if we wanted him to."

"Yeah but he also said that he wanted us to learn from more than one person," Sasuke stated, as if he knew something I didn't.

"Uh guys are we going or not?" the forgotten pink haired girl asked us, causing us to turn and glare before walking out of the classroom.

(Scene Break)

We arrived on the roof of the academy that gave a near bird's eye view of Konoha and the surrounding forests and training fields, each unique in its own way.

"Well now that we will be working together we should at least get to know each other better. So think of this as an interview, tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams," Kakashi explained making it easy to understand, however apparently the 'smartest' girl in the class didn't, because she forced Kakashi-sensei to go first.

"Well my name is Hatake Kakashi, …likes, hmmm, I have dislikes, no dreams right now….do I even have hobbies?" Kakashi muttered to himself, just barely loud enough to hear.

_He's kidding right, I really hope this is just an act…it has to be though, after all Itachi-aniki served under him before they both left ANBU._

"Okay from the right next," Kakashi said lazily, pointing at me.

"My name is Uchiha Naruto, those who need to know my likes already do, dislikes are lazy people and people who hate me without due reason, I have no dreams nor ambitions, and my hobbies are known to those who matter."

"My turn right," Sakura said confidently, "My likes are… well hobbies...no never mind…I don't like Ino-pig! Dreams for the future…," may I note that Sakura paused and looked sideways at Sasuke after every category.

"Hn, I have few likes and many dislikes, my hobbies are of no importance, my dream, no my ambition is to kill a certain man," Sasuke finished coldly.

_Otou-teme I hope you are in pain right now…_

(Flash Back)

Four years earlier

"Uchiha Fugaku you have been charged and found guilty of three hundred-sixty seven counts of murder, three counts of attempted murder, breaking and entering, vandalism of private property, and seventy three counts of child abuse. Your punishment for these acts is death by Raiton and Doton jutsu while letting your sons decide how to dispose of what remains of you," A cat masked ANBU recited, while two ANBU with rat masks walked on the stage that was at the head of a large crowd, placed for this one execution.

"If you have any last words say them now," when the ANBU said this the dark haired man that was tied up against a wooden pole began to laugh like he was insane and, if you were looking well enough, you could see that his irises began to spin wildly, however the ANBU didn't see it and the four other people who could have weren't close enough to see it, so alas the man was allowed one advantage.

"I do have a few words to say and they are this: THE DEMON WILL DIE! Nehan Shoja no jutsu. Ninpou: Kaihou Baindo."

And the man Uchiha Fugaku, father of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, as well as adoptive father of Uchiha Naruto, escaped from Konoha, fleeing before anyone could know what happened, escaping from right under everyone's nose and leaving the genius shinobi, thirteen year old Uchiha Itachi, in shock.

(End Flashback)

"Heeeeeeelllllloooooooooooooo anyone homeeeee?" Kakashi asked childishly shaking me from my memories, "Well now that Naruto is awake I can let you in on something that'll blow you away…you're not really gennin yet!"

The three of us just looked at him dumbly before Sasuke worked out of his stupor enough to talk, "And just what the hell does that mean?" he growled out through gritted teeth.

"It means that tomorrow morning starting at seven you get to take the real gennin test, which a max of one third of graduating class will pass, so don't eat breakfast if you don't want to throw up and meet me at training field number seven. Bye now," his eye turned into an upside down U shape before he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Oh I am going to kill him if he's late," Sasuke and I muttered at the same time before begging to head home where our brother was waiting or a note was in his place.

(End Chapter)

End A/N: Eh I hope this does ok and serves as a temporary substitute for ITITY, but I understand if it doesn't.

Jutsu:

Nehan Shoja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana technique): Puts everyone in surrounding are in an unconscious state.

Ninpou: Kaihou Baindo (Ninja Art: Release Bind): If you can't figure this out shakes head… Releases all but the most powerful of bindings from the user.

Word count (without author's notes): 1197


	2. Black Faded Red

A/N: Obviously I haven't thought of anything for ITITY so here's the next chapter of Hero. Also from here on out all of MY jutsu/techniques will be in English, but the ones that aren't mine will be in Japanese (excludes Kekkei Genkai (bloodline limits), they will all be in Japanese).

Special Disclaimer: I don't own any references to certain anime characters (Kyuubi human form…forget I said anything)

Chapter 2: Black Faded Red

Naruto's Dreamscape

**"And just what are you doing here brat," **growled the great Kyuubi no Yoko.

"Well you know it is _technically_ my mind so I think I'm allowed here," I said sarcastically to the great demon, "besides it isn't like I like to come and visit, I just don't have much choice in the matter. But while I'm here we might as well get something useful done, right."

The demon just snarled and down-sized itself, allowing some room in its cage. **"So then brat what do you have in mind this time?"**

"Well I mastered the jutsu you gave me last time, but I thought we could start out with a spar," I suggested and the bear sized kitsune began to take the form of a human.

Where a kitsune once stood was now a man appearing to be only eighteen or nineteen with blood red hair that reached to the middle of his back and was done into a high pony-tail, dressed in a navy blue, almost black, hakama and white pants. The demon/man also had a katana strapped at his side, his golden eyes set in a perpetual glare. **"Well then let us begin brat."**

"Taijutsu and Kenjutsu only Kyuubi, it has been a while since we fought using only physical skill and sword skill," I told him placing a hand on the blade at my side, ready to draw.

Kyuubi only responded by doing the same and placing a hand against his blade as well.

Our fights always began like this regardless of the rules of the match we would always place a single hand against our blades, my Hikarikiri and his Yamikiri (1), opposing forces, yet bonded by force and against their wills.

Kyuubi made the first move charging to my right, _Damn it he always does this and yet I can never block right…why? _As always I lifted Hikarikiri up, but the red-head slashed down, successfully opening up my right leg.

Behind me I could practically feel his smirk, **"Man brat I though you would have learned that you are supposed to go down against that first strike, or jump above it. Yet you always defend upwards, why?"**

"Heh, because that attack leaves you open Kyu-baka," I smirked as he noticed the blood on his right arm, his eyes widening in surprise.

"**Finally got me then…took you long enough, but this spar isn't over yet, so enough TALKING!"** he yelled charging straight at me, **"Blood Demon Style: Banishing Blade!"**

_Shit. _"Fox Wing Style: Red Moon's Reflection!" I called forming a red shield around my blade and extending past me. His attack broke past my defense, but doing so slowed his attack enough for me to dodge.

**"Dead kit,"** I heard from behind me before I felt a cold steel press against my neck**, "although you are getting better, before I could break that defense of yours without breaking a sweet, now I actually had to pinpoint a weak spot in. Not to mention that you drew blood,"** Kyuubi said to me, reverting back to his fox form.

Breathing heavily I nodded and slid Hikarikiri back into the sheath at my side, "So what now Kyu-baka," I asked the nine-tailed bijuu.

**"I have nothing to teach you today, however I will give you an improvement for your sharingan. Call it the…Oni Sharingan, it will improve with your normal sharingan, so don't expect to become strong with it without training both of them."**

I nodded and at the sound of a bell awoke from my slumber.

(Scene Break)

_Dumb ass fox, always doing things but never even telling me what it does, much less how to do it._

"Hurry it up nii-san it's almost time to be at that training field for our test," I heard Sasuke say from outside my door impatiently.

"It isn't like it matters, Kakashi-sensei will be late anyway," I replied to my brother on the other side of the door.

"You're probably right Naruto, Hatake-taichou is almost always late. However Sasuke is also correct, you should get going…examine the field and such," A new voice, which I recognized as Itachi's, joined Sasuke's, "There is food in the fridge if you wanted some before you go, you'll need it if he is doing what he did to my team to test our abilities for ANBU."

"Fine aniki, I don't quite understand why you're so eager to get us out of the house though….finally got a girl?" I asked jokingly. _Wait…is he blushing? Ah he is!_ "So you did get a girl, we'll get right out then nii-san, bye!"

We both ran out the door, laughing at our brother's expense, and headed toward the field that Kakashi told us to go to.

"Do you think that he actually wanted us out of the house because he had a girl coming over?" Sasuke asked me between laughs.

"Heh heh, with Itachi-nii-san who knows…he and that sadist Anko have been rather close lately," our eyes widened at the prospect, "…now that's scary."

"Yeah, only very scary though…who knows what'll happen if they are together," the thoughts that went through both of our minds sent shivers through us.

"Right, changing the subject now. Do you think that Kakashi-sensei will be able to actually teach us anything?" I asked my black haired brother.

"Well he did teach and command Itachi-aniki in ANBU, so he should be able to…so how is your training with him going?" My brother asked, referring to Kyuubi.

"Same as always, he says something or gives me something to learn, but doesn't tell me how to use it."

**I knew I forgot something! **_Decided to tell me who to use this improvement of yours?_** All you have to do is channel my chakra to activate the sharingan instead of your own.**_ Figures it is something obvious like that._

I did as Kyuubi instructed and channeled his chakra to my eyes instead of my own.

"So what do my eyes look like now Sasuke?"

"Blood red, slitted, with two tomoes instead of our usual one, why?"

"Kyuubi gave me an improvement so I wanted to know what happened when I used it…just a second."

_So what's so special about this eye again Kyu-baka._** Stop calling me that brat, and as for the eye, it allows you to only need one seal for any jutsu, as well as giving you perfect control. It has other uses as well but you haven't gotten that far, obviously it also has the normal sharingan's attributes as well.**_ Sweet, for once you give me something useful._

"We're almost there Naruto, you might want to switch to your normal eyes," Sasuke suggested and I did so, reverting my eyes back to their usual cold blue.

(Scene Break)

"…Three hours twenty-three minutes and forty seconds Sakura, don't ask again," Sasuke replied to the question the pink-haired fan-girl had asked.

_The Memorial Stone…why would Kakashi of all people pick this field, after all his entire team is on that stone, _I thought looking at the pitch black stone in front of us.

"Yo," said the silver haired jounin from behind us, waving off Sakura's screams about punctuality.

"You have until twelve o'clock to get one of these bells from me," Kakashi said, pulling out two bells, "Whoever doesn't get a bell fails and gets sent back to the academy for next year. If you want to pass you will come at me with an intent to kill. BEGIN!" All three of us vanished into the surrounding trees.

_Kakashi-sensei…normally this would be a good plan, but you forget that two of us are brothers of Uchiha Itachi and the other is a fan girl who will do anything we tell her to._

I looked around for Sasuke's chakra signature, but he had it suppressed enough for me not to sense it. _Damn it Sasuke, where are you?_ I looked back toward our sensei only to see he was gone from his position in the center of the field. _Great, I can't find Sasuke and sensei disa- _it was then that I heard Sakura scream. _Never mind…found sensei._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry but if I didn't end it there the rest would have sucked. If you didn't notice who Kyuubi as good as was, you either never watched RK or are very stupid.

1: Hikarikiri and Yamikiri (Light Mist and Darkness Mist): Two legendary blades forged by Kyuubi himself, Naruto possesses Hikarikiri while Kyuubi holds Yamikiri, there significance will be shown later.

Jutsu

Blood Demon Style: Banishing Blade: Forms a cocoon of chakra around the blade of a swords that explodes on contact unless countered by a shield of similar power.

Fox Wing Style: Red Moon's Reflection: The only Kenjutsu shield strong enough to withstand Kyuubi's Banishing Blade, Forms a wall of chakra around a blade that extends around the user, leaving only the back open.


	3. Please Read This, Extremely Important

_**News Update IMPORTANT Regarding my departure from Naruto fanfiction and adoption of things I have written as well as my position in Harry Potter fanon:**_

Ummm...Right, it has been what, two years? Sorry about that. I just can't write Naruto Fanfiction anymore. The manga has killed the idea for me, not because it would particularly end up mattering in anything I wrote, just because whenever I try I can't stop thinking about how retarded the plot has become and how the characters have become. So, any and all of my Naruto stories are up for adoption. Just send me a PM or a review that says you want to adopt one, as well as a the name of what you consider to be your best story in order for me to look over it, and we'll talk about you taking whichever story over.

The other thing I would like to address is my story Maw of the Serpent in the HP category, this is going on indefinite hold (not that it wasn't already, it is just official now). This is for good and multiple reasons. After talking about the idea with several of my friends, I will be doing a complete rewrite of the books, not in an effort to recreate one of the various clichés (Slytherin!Harry in the case of MotS) but simply to correct everything that I personally found wrong with the books (and I realize that many people have done this) including Rowling's many inconsistencies. I may or may not post this depending on what kind of response I get from both my friends and those of you that read my stories, there will be a poll up tonight about whether or not I should post it. This is something I actually plan to finish (amazing, isn't it?) simply due to the amount of work I'm putting into it, unlike my other stories that I just sat down and started writing at impulse.

Sincerely (and somewhat regretfully),

Takeno no Hikari


End file.
